Infinity Suffering
by anySuzuki
Summary: Vengadores... Unidos. Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la tierra. Vengadores, DE PIE. Porque si no salvaban el Universo, seguro que lo vengarían. Major Spoilers/ Post Infinity War/ Two-shot/Posible Stony


**Disclaimer:** Después de Infinity War así que OBVIAMENTE habrá spoilers, advertidos desde este punto, continuan leyendo bajo su propio riesgo. Posible Two-shot, no long story, posible Stony angst/Drama/Hurt-comfort ¿Qué mas advertencias quieren?

 **Infinity Suffering**

Todo empezó como si fuese ayer.

Esa mañana.

La semana pasada.

Hace _seis_ años…

Resultó ser demasiado pronto, aún así. Resultó ser un rotundo fracaso en todas las formas posible e imposibles, porque vamos… entre humanos era difícil ganar una guerra civil, una contienda, _contra un robot homicida. . ._ ¿Quiénes eran ellos para ganar contra un _ser_ que había reunido las seis gemas del infinito? Especialmente en contra de _incontables_ probabilidades de fracaso.

Solo **una** posibilidad de victoria.

Fue un tonto, él sabía de probabilidades ¿Por qué aferrarse a una sola? Por qué no seguir corriendo en el parque, pensando que su sueño más reciente pudo haber sido el acontecimiento más importante de la semana. ¿Por qué no escuchar a Pepper, salir de la nave, llevarse al niño araña? Estaba harto de las demandas del mundo y el universo.

 _Pero se aferró a la victoria._

A un mundo mejor, sin la sombra de que eventualmente un maniático peor que todos los que había enfrentado, aparecería de un agujero de gusano, con el poder de chasquear los dedos _y-_

* * *

Nébula ya había estado en un lugar así. Desolado, el triste cascarón de lo que había sido una exitosa civilización, hasta que alguien decidió que el planeta estaba _sobrepoblado._ Y había visto a los guardianes desaparecer frente a sus ojos, convertirse en polvo, con Thanos solo a una gema de cumplir su amenaza cuando los había dejado en TITÁN fue más que obvio que obtuvo la última.

 _Ya no quedaba nada._

Ningún plan por ejecutar.

Ninguna oportunidad que aprovechar.

Y estaba en TITÁN, el planeta al que Thanos regresaría. Satisfecho de su labor piadosa…

Sentía sus piernas temblar un poco a medida que absorbía lo acontecido pero ese no sería el lugar más seguro para penar. Además, si Quill estaba ahí cuando ella había llegado, era porque el Milano debía estar en el planeta. Tenía que marcharse, _tenía que marcharse_ si quería conservar unos días más de vida.

Pero entre tanta pena y desgracia, si había otro ser viviente en el planeta que quizás podía equiparar su sufrimiento personal, _y sin duda necesitaba algo de ayuda,_ era ese terrano. Los _guardianes de la galaxia_ hicieron sus labores de servicio al universo, a su forma extraña y cuestionable si quería ponerlo de alguna forma, y ese terrano era el único que quedaba en el planeta además de ella.

Verlo pelear del lado de los guardianes y el ilusionista lo ubicó de inmediato en el lado pro-vida de la brújula moral de Nébula, eso lo hacía merecedor de un empujón fuera de TITÄN, suficientes pérdidas se habían generado en un solo día.

-Tengo una nave- dijo, pero el hombre no la escuchaba y quizás ni siquiera estaba mentalmente en ese plano. Además vio como Thanos lo había herido, seguro y agonizaba también –Te lo advertí- le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

Su especialidad no era tratar de enmendar mentes rotas, razonar con el desvalido o dar palabras de ánimo. Si quería moverse rápido y hacerle un favor a ese terrano, _solo porque la actitud del grupo parecía haberse contagiado en ella,_ arrastrarlo hasta el milano era más fácil que convencerlo de caminar.

Debía averiguar quién seguía con vida.

* * *

 **Tierra**

Sin importar el planeta, la devastación había sido la misma.

" _La mitad del universo"_ dijo.

Sabían las enormes posibilidades de que se cumpliera, pero jamás imaginaron tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Pelearon con todo lo que tenían, eso había bastado con anterioridad. Pelearon sin importarles sus propias vidas al borde de la extinción con tal de ganar, de vencer a un ser que poseía seis gemas de poderes extremadamente peligrosos. . .

Ese fue el peor castigo.

Poner sus vidas en juego, _y sobrevivir._

No como la mitad del universo.

No como la otra mitad de vidas que se habían esfumado sin saber qué pasó, _sin saber que habían perdido contra un genocida universal._

Los daños eran incontables. No había una lista, no había una gráfica que midiera en cantidad cuánto habían perdido. Solo bastaba con mirarse entre ellos mismos y se darían cuenta de quiénes se habían esfumado con un chasquido de dedos.

 _Y seguía siendo devastador anímicamente._

Cómo sin importar el empeño que habían puesto, todos habían perdido.

Thor soltó su hacha, con un largo grito de sufrimiento. No creía poder perder más… y esta vez le había fallado al universo entero. Después de poner toda su fe en un arma que _sí funcionó_ contra Thanos, pero no de la manera correcta. Creyó que nada más podía importarle, pero estábamos hablando del universo.

Incontables vidas desvanecidas en un solo acto de… _cobardía._

El capitán no se levantaba del tronco junto a los restos de su amigo. El doctor Banner seguía hablando consigo mismo, sin creer lo que había pasado. El hombre de las piernas de metal trataba de establecer contacto con el exterior, _con quien fuese._

Hubo un leve _BEEP_ , y todos salieron de sus infiernos personales con apenas un movimiento de cabeza. Pero no era de ningún artefacto de la tierra, así que sin ganas de nada más, lo dejaron pasar. Al menos hasta de nuevo el _BEEP_ se hizo presente más cerca y Rocket apareció de entre los arbustos con leve esperanza en su rostro mientras sostenía su muñeca y el comunicador en ella.

Estaba recibiendo una transmisión del Milano. _Del resto del equipo,_ solo eran coordenadas pero era una dirección sin duda.

-Thor- y no había persona que pudiera llevarlo a esa dirección, a casa, con sus… _estúpidos amigos_ para que lo ayudaran a comprender que Groot había desparecido, que la misión había fracasado, pero que juntos estarían bien de nuevo.

El dios le debía más de lo que quisiera admitir, así que sonrió un poco cuando vio la esperanza en Rocket. Después de todo, por su causa se había separado de su equipo y ahora estaba solo en la tierra, lejos de lo que conocía _¿Cómo podría negarse?_ Si alguien todavía tenía un lugar a dónde pertenecer, era esa pequeña liebre.

-Vuelvo en…- miró a Steve con un nudo en la garganta todavía –En un par de minutos- y esta vez era una promesa. No tenía lugar a dónde pertenecer, no había Asgard, no había Loki, _no había nada._

Y definitivamente no podían dejar las cosas así, pero la liebre era primero.

Rocket escaló hasta el hombro de Thor para que el dios pudiera ver la luna donde estaba estacionado el milano y con el poder de los túneles entre mundos, gracias al nuevo _Jarnbjorn_ se esfumaron entre celestiales luces que iluminaron las caras del equipo un par de segundos, antes de volver a su gran pesadez de nuevo.

Aunque definitivamente, _no podían quedarse ahí._

-Steve, hay que movernos- Natasha no estaba segura de nada, esa situación los había superado por mucho desde Nueva York y aún así decidieron dar su mejor esfuerzo. _No se quedaron de brazos cruzados,_ no se quedaron esperando que alguien más resolviera sus problemas, habían perdido **sí,** pero había mucho que hacer por ellos mismos primero, el mundo sería otra historia.

 _No podían retroceder el tiempo ¿Cierto?_

Podían discutirlo en un lugar más tranquilo.

Wakanda había perdido a su rey también y había que dejarlos organizarse de manera interna.

* * *

El QuinJet tardó más de lo esperado en estar listo. La gente de Wakanda se hacía cargo de sus heridos y sus pérdidas, así que ellos tenían que hacer los arreglos para partir a la base de los vengadores, _era un lugar al menos._

-¡Es que esto no se va a quedar así Capitán!- Rhodey salía primero del shock de lo que había pasado y digiriendo las palabras de Thanos, no podía pensar realmente que la mitad del universo había se había esfumado por el deseo de un loco. -¡No es… no- no puede!-

Steve quería decirle que lo arreglarían mañana. Que solo era un mal sueño en conjunto del cual no despertaban, que una solución, _aunque_ arriesgada o estúpida caería del cielo, pero no. _HABIAN PERDIDO._

-Tony… Tony tendrá algún plan- propuso Rhodey con gran fe para todos –Tony siempre tiene…-

-La- Bruce se aclaró la garganta un poco –La última vez que vi a Tony era tras una de las naves de Thanos, para rescatar a Strange, por el niño araña- se talló la frente tratando de despejar las voces pesimistas que ya aparecían –Nadie pudo contactarlo, salió de la atmósfera de la tierra, podría estar en cualquier parte del universo si sigue con _v_ -

Mejor cerró la boca. Decirlo en voz alta no servía para sentirse mejor, _él había buscado a Tony, él lo había metido de nuevo en todo eso._ ¡Por dios!

-Tony- Steve soltó un gran y pesado suspiro. En todo ese tiempo, con tantos problemas, no había registrado la ausencia de Tony Stark como debía y ahora tras la explicación de Bruce las probabilidades apuntaban a que lo habían perdido ¿También? Con quien nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar nuevamente a su manera _civilizada,_ arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pedirle perdón.

Y no necesitaba ser un genio como Tony Stark para sumar 1+1, Bruce dijo que se marchó tratando de proteger a Strange, quien poseía la otra gema del universo que Thanos necesitaba. Ese despreciable ser había aparecido en la tierra ya en busca de la última lo que significaba que el millonario seguro estaba… estaba-

-¡MALDICIÓN STARK!- golpeó el costado del QuinJet con el puño cerrado, además de la gran abolladura que le hizo, Natasha gritó desde adentro ante el brusco movimiento y los metros que el jet se movió en la pista.

 _Nunca pudo arreglar nada entre ambos. Y Tony se había ido solo, de nuevo._

 _Tony seguía cargando Nueva York en sus hombros con una gran culpa que lo entregó al enemigo de manera estúpida._

El cielo crujió.

Todos tomaron posiciones de defensa con _gran miedo_ , entendieron que si Thanos se sentía aburrido, con otro chasquido acabaría el resto del universo.

Pero eran hermosas luces de colores las que descendían en forma de túnel frente a ellos. El bifrost portátil de Thor podía producir miedo de ahora en adelante, pero aun así entre los presentes se extendía una ansiedad terrible. Las noticias de la tierra ya eran malas por sí solas, el universo entero tenía mucho que decir aún.

Sin embargo al apagarse las luces de la magnífica entrada de Thor, los héroes restantes no sabían si alegrarse porque volviera tan rápido o el estado de la compañía con que lo había hecho.

-¡TONY!- Steve y Rhodey gritaron al mismo tiempo solo que el capitán llegó al rubio más rápido. Todos sus miedos anteriores y crecientes fueron reemplazados por unos quizás peores. Thor estaba tan serio como antes o quizás más, pero soltó un poco su agarre en el millonario para que Steve hiciera lo que quisiera.

Encontrar a Stark fuera de la tierra ya era sorprendente por sí solo, saber qué estaba haciendo por boca de esa mujer azul, había sido más que inquietante. Además su ropa estaba empapada en sangre, que aunque Thor no había encontrado la herida de manera visual, sabía que estaba ahí, el parche robótico de Stark escondía algo.

-Tony…- Steve lo tomó de sus brazos con facilidad, sacudiéndolo, hincándose en el suelo para poder tener una mano libre con la cual inspeccionar _¿Todo?_ Sintió de inmediato la humedad en su saco deportivo y el olor a sangre era penetrante, pero lo apaleado que estaba le decía a Steve que era más grave de lo que se veía.

Thor se retiró un par de pasos y puso su mano en la cabeza de Rocket de manera suave.

 _Nadie había ganado ese día._

Pero eran los vengadores ¿Cierto?

Y no salvaban a la tierra, _o al universo_ , lo vengarían.

Ese sentimiento se desbordaba de sus cuerpos en ese momento.

 _Venganza._

* * *

 **Reviews anyone?**

 **anySuzuki**


End file.
